KR1 Robotic Infantry Unit
KR1 Robotic Infantry Units are the backbone of the Gauss Dominion Planetary Marines. A robotic unit; they are meant to function as a staple in any infantry force. Faced with the ethical implications of placing a fully intelligent AI into each an every robotic infantry unit; created with the purpose of being a fighting machine and having no destiny other than to die on the battlefield and seeing that Cies are commonly uploaded minds of once organic individuals; the KR1 line was created. These machines, while not fully sentient contained a rudimentary AI program deemed non sentient. Able to obey verbal commands and containing robust speech recognition and friend/foe identification systems. They were able to carry out basic orders given from infantry units. They possessed combat subroutines and would autonomously take cover, go prone or execute basic firefight maneuvers if they should come under fire. But their tactics were repetitious and often quite predictable and easy to exploit when not remotely controlled. Long range control was prone to jamming or hacking, which led to a doctrine in where KR1 units would fight alongside organic infantry rather than outright replacing them. This led to a squad dynamic. In situations where the KR1s were used, they would be led by a planetary marine with a short range high-band communication system resistant to ECM, who would typically direct about a dozen KR1's, helping to coordinate their movements on a squad level. (The composition of KR1s to organic units varied depending upon the situation and commander. Sometimes they weren't used at all. In other situations mass hordes and infantry block formations would march toward enemy positions without any organic infantry present.) The marines would be taught extensively how to coordinate the KR1's effectively and how they would respond to particular orders or situations. KR1's were above all designed to be extremely cheap and expendable. Manufactured by Terravore Tanks to replace losses during a campaign or planetary invasion. Their minimal, yet sturdy computer hardware made this so; though they did possess basic cyber defenses and a protocol to self destruct if hacking managed to breach their cyber defenses, along with EMP hardening. They typically got the most unpleasant jobs both on and off the battlefield, being asked to do things such as minesweeping or exploring locations presumed to be rigged with traps. and off the battlefield they would be used for grunt work, carrying supplies and munitions. Their production was made so cheap as it was an economy of scale. At any given time, the number of KR1 units in service or in reserve was roughly equal to or slightly greater than the total population of the Gauss Dominion. For their low cost, their hardware was rather impressive, possessing mechanical strength able to lift over a ton, a power cell able to stay idle for months, but would train its charge in a few hours of intense movement. They had good flexibility, thermal vision and excellent marksmanship (directly integrating with whatever weapon they held). Their armor was fairly durable though sections were left expodes, and KR1s were agile enough to run at speeds of around 50 kilometers per hour, and jump onto the roofs of single-story buildings. Category:Robots